A Day With Baby Boop (2013)
A Day with Betty Boop is a virtual book released by Playtales. S.L for iTunes. Do you want to spend an unforgettable day with Baby Boop? Just go with her and enjoy activities such as walking in the park, getting dressed up with different costumes or playing different sports. You will get to know her as your best friend! Baby Boop is willing to accompany you, what are you waiting for? Enjoy this fun interactive book for the youngest readers of the house! Compatible with IPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, iPhone 4S, iPhone5, iPod touch (3rd generation), iPod touch (4th generation), and iPad. Requires iOS 4.3 or later. PlayTales announced the release of two stories featuring Baby Popeye & Friends and Baby Boop; the diminutive versions of the classic cartoon characters Popeye and Betty Boop. The two King Features titles include interactive animation, original narrations and sound effects, as well as a full cast of the series’ most popular characters. “Popeye and Betty Boop are superstars in the world of licensing,” said Ita Golzman, King Features Vice President of North American Licensing. “As digital devices have become increasingly pervasive, we are delighted to be able to employ the new technologies to extend the reach of our brands to new, younger audiences. PlayTales has created a delightful experience for young children to enjoy.” TheToy Industry Association recently released a report on the current retro toy trend at the 110th American International Toy Fair last week stating that many toymakers are going back-to-the-basics by introducing an “abundance of nostalgic, vintage, and classic playthings.” The trend has also become apparent in the children’s eBook market and PlayTales has made an effort to bulk up its bookshelf with the recent addition of popular cartoon characters like Felix the Cat, Popeye, and Betty Boop. PlayTales CEO, Enrique Tapias, comments on the release of Baby Popeye and A Day with Baby Boop:“ We Team grew up watching Popeye and Betty Boop so it’s been a real treat bringing these characters to life through interactive eBooks. Our users can now interact with these classic characters in a whole new way. We’ve recently started seeing a trend in the demand for retro and classic titles and we’ve made an effort to add more of these types of stories to our mobile apps.”Baby Popeye and A Day with Baby Boop are currently available for both iOS and Android users worldwide. Both titles are available in English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, and Portuguese and can be downloaded through the developer’s mobile apps; PlayTales Bookstore and PlayTales Gold Bookstore for iOS users, as well as through their Android app in Google Play. PlayTales is a wholly-owned subsidiary of Genera Interactive, an internationally based multi-platform mobile entertainment and utilities provider with offices in USA, UK, Spain, Romania, and China. Founded in 2010, PlayTales develops and distributes interactive playable storybooks for children within the world’s leading children’s bookstore. PlayTales applications can be downloaded through the iTunes App Store, Google Play, Amazon.com, Blackberry App World, Intel App Up, and Verizon V-Cast. Links *A Day With Baby Boop (Itunes) *Official Website Category:Female Characters Category:Betty Boop Toys & Games & Products